SN Jukebox: He Ain't Heave, He's My Brother
by Lucy C. Gaunt
Summary: Apenas uma carta pode mudar a relação entre os irmãos Winchester, e Sam sabe que não pode viver sem Dean. - Wincest


– Dean? – o moreno abriu os olhos e fitou a figura do irmão mais velho, que terminava de vestir o casaco esverdeado, deixando-lhe sem resposta. – Dean. Dean!

– Só vou dar uma volta, Sam – o caçula dos Winchester se sentou na cama, fitando as costas do irmão, visivelmente confuso. Desde quando Dean dava uma volta? E desde quando falava naquele tom, tão sério, tão... digno de um Sam Winchester? – Volta a dormir, tá legal? Eu volto logo. Só vou tomar um ar, Sammy.

O Winchester mais jovem não conseguiu responder. Só observou Dean sair e bater a porta do motel atrás de si. Sam franziu o cenho, ainda fitando a porta, como se esperasse que o irmão voltasse rindo, dizendo que era apenas uma brincadeira.

Saltou da cama ao ouvir um ronco de motor conhecido e correu para a janela a tempo de ver o Impala negro se distanciando do motel e sumindo na noite. Passou os olhos esverdeados pelo quarto. Só depois de alguns instantes que Sam notou a ausência das coisas de Dean. Caiu sentado na beira da cama em que estava dormindo minutos antes.

_The road is long_

**A ****estrada é longa**

Dean o abandonara. Agora fazia sentido. O repentino afastamento do irmão. A ausência das brincadeiras ácidas e do humor sarcástico.

Não demorou a alcançar o celular e discar com urgência o número do telefone de Dean. Ouviu-o tocar uma, duas, três vezes antes de cair na caixa postal.

– Não... não, Dean – discou novamente. O mesmo resultado. – Merda, Dean!

Por pouco não atacou o celular na parede. Levantou-se, começando a andar em círculos pelo quarto com passos apressados. Quando passou pelo interruptor, acendeu a luz. Já havia perdido o sono há muito tempo. Levou alguns minutos para perceber que era verdade. Dean o havia abandonado. Havia o deixado ali.

Parou quando passou pela cama do mais velho, notando alguma coisa. Além de estar impecavelmente arrumada, havia um tipo de bilhete. Sam se aproximou e pegou o papel, o desdobrando. Reconheceu a letra de Dean no mesmo instante.

_Oi, Sammy..._

_Tá, isso aqui é meio gay, eu sei, mas... nem sei porque tô escrevendo isso. Você deve tá me xingando pra caramba porque eu fui embora e não disse nada, não é? Eu te conheço, maninho._

– Dean, seu idiota – murmurou o moreno, se sentando na cama do irmão para ler.

_Foi mal, Sammy. Eu sei que eu tava um porre. E você sabe disso também. Eu não tô agüentando mais, Sammy. Me desculpa, mas não dá._

_With many winding turns,_

**Com muitas curvas sinuosas,**

_That leads us __to_

**Isso nos leva**

_Who knows where_

**Quem sabe onde**

_Who knows where_

**Quem sabe onde**

– Dean, o que você está pensando? – murmurou Sam.

_Você deve tá falando: o que esse maluco tá pensando. Acertei, não é? Cara, eu te conheço. Por isso não dá mais. E não tô falando de você. Tá, tô sim. É que... Sam, eu não ia agüentar sem você, cara. Eu sei que posso continuar esse trabalho sozinho. Eu podia... eu não consigo mais sem você, Sammy._

– Claro que consegue, Dean... – murmurou o Winchester caçula. – Você sempre foi o mais forte da gente, cara, você sabe...

_Eu agüentei até o quanto consegui, Sammy. Cuidei de você. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, você é quem cuidava de mim, Sam. Cara, você não sabe o quanto isso me fez bem. Lembra quando você disse que ia comigo atrás do papai? Eu não mostrei, mas, cara, você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz naquele dia. A gente junto, caçando, era o que eu mais queria. Ser uma família, mesmo sendo só a gente._

_But I'm strong_

**Mas eu sou forte**

_Strong enough to care_

**Forte o suficiente para cuidar**

_Ah, He ain't heavy_

**Ah, ele não é um fardo**

– Dean... – Sam engoliu as lágrimas. – Dean, seu babaca.

_Você é meu irmão, Sammy. Vai ser sempre meu irmãozinho. Meu maninho pirralho que eu sempre tinha que salvar o rabo._

_Cause__ he's my brother_

**Porque ele ****é meu irmão**

– Cretino. Eu também tinha que salvar seu rabo.

_Sammy... eu fiz o maldito pacto por você... e por egoísmo, também... eu não ia conseguir viver sem você, maninho. Eu não podia continuar, não sozinho. Eu precisava de você do meu lado. Eu precisava cuidar de você. É o meu trabalho, cuidar do meu irmãozinho, sempre foi, e eu nunca vou reclamar disso..._

_So on we go_

**Então vamos em frente**

_His welfare is my concern_

**Seu bem-estar é minha preocupação**

_No burden is he,_

**O fardo não é dele,**

_To where, we'll __get there_

**Para onde formos, chegaremos lá**

– Dean, seu cretino idiota... – o Winchester caçula secou os olhos marejados, logo voltando a ler a carta do irmão mais velho.

_Você nunca foi um fardo pra mim, Sammy. Mesmo reclamando, eu gostava de cuidar de você. Gostava mesmo. E acho que eu te mimei fazendo isso, seu pirralho._

Sam riu com nervosismo. Até naqueles momentos Dean conseguia ser um cretino irônico e que o irritava.

_But I know_

**Mas eu sei**

_He will not uncomfort me_

**Ele não fica desconfortável comigo**

_Ah, He ain't heavy_

**Ah, ele não é um fardo**

_Ah, Sam, eu sei que você gostava de ser mimado, não é? Até hoje não lembro porque você foi embora. Aquelas brigas idiotas com o papai, eu acho. Se eu não estivesse perto, vocês dois se matariam, não é? Ah, cara..._

– Com certeza eu e o pai nos mataríamos – sorriu Sam.

_Você é meu irmão, Sammy... às vezes eu sinto falta daquela época em que você era um pirralho, sabe? Com uns 5 anos... ficava me enchendo de perguntas, mas eu não queria responder. Não queria que você crescesse tão rápido._

_Cause he's my brother_

**Porque ele é meu irmão**

_The road is long_

**A ****estrada é longa**

_Nos metemos em muita confusão, não é, maninho? Passamos por muita coisa. Eu não queria essa vida pra gente, cara. A gente não ganha nada mesmo... por que continuar? Eu estou cansado, Sammy, e eu sei que você também não agüenta mais._

– Oh, Dean...

_With many winding turns,_

**Com muitas curvas sinuosas****,**

_That leads us to_

**Isso nos leva**

_Who knows where_

**Quem sabe onde**

_Who knows where_

**Quem sabe onde**

_Pro pai sempre foi fácil decidir, desde que a mãe morreu. Nossa felicidade versus a vida de um monte de gente. Mas não é fácil pra mim, Sammy. Eu queria que a gente fosse feliz, que a gente tivesse uma família de verdade._

– Dean...

_But I'm strong_

**Mas eu sou forte**

_Strong enough to care_

**Forte o suficiente para cuidar**

_Ah, He ain't heavy_

**Ah, ele não é um fardo**

_Cause he's my brother_

**Porque ele é meu irmão**

_Nem eu sei por que tô dizendo essas coisas... acho que... ah, cara. Você vai me odiar. Eu tenho certeza._

– Do que você tá falando, idiota? – murmurou Sam, passando os dedos pelos cabelos fartos, tirando alguns fios de cima dos olhos.

Sam entreabriu a boca ao terminar de ler a carta do irmão. Pegou o celular e pensou em discar para Dean, mas sabia muito bem que ele não atenderia. Discou para Ellen. Não demorou muito para a dona do Roadhouse atender.

– Ellen, eu preciso falar com o Ash – disse, depois que a mulher atendeu. – É urgente.

– _O que houve, Sam?_ – indagou Ellen.

– Depois eu explico, mas agora eu preciso falar com o Ash – insistiu o moreno.

– _Ok, só espera um pouco_ – Sam suspirou, aliviado, apertando na mão livre a carta que Dean lhe deixara. – _Ele está vindo._

– Valeu, Ellen.

– _E aí, Sam_ – o caçula suspirou aliviado ao ouvir a voz de Ash. – _A Ellen disse que você quer falar comigo urgente._

– Preciso saber onde o Dean está, Ash.

– _Ele não está com você?_ – indagou Ash.

– Isso é tão óbvio? – indagou Sam, com certa irritação na voz.

– _Não precisa ficar estressado_ – disse Ash. – _Me dá... uns 20 minutos._

– Ok, me liga assim que descobrir – pediu Sam, desligando. Olhou para o celular por um momento e discou o número do irmão com urgência. – Anda, Dean, atende...

_When the going gets rough,_

**Quando o caminho ficar duro**

_I've got a brother_

**Eu tenho um irmão**

_When the going gets tough,_

**Quando o caminho ficar penoso**

_I've got a friend_

**Eu tenho um amigo**

_Ah, you must call me_

**Ah, você tem que me chamar**

– _Alô?_

– Ah, Dean, graças a Deus – Sam suspirou. – O que deu em você, cara?!

– _Ah, isso..._ – o Winchester mais velho suspirou também. – _Sammy..._

– Volta pra cá agora mesmo!

– _Não posso_.

– Claro que pode, Dean! – disse o moreno. – Volta, vamos conversar direito, cara.

– _Sinto muito, Sammy_ – pediu o loiro. – _Não dá._

– Seu idiota, você não pode simplesmente me deixar pra trás desse jeito! – irritou-se Sam, se levantando e recomeçando a andar pelo quarto. – Droga, Dean! Volta, cara.

– _Já disse que não, Sam_ – disse o mais velho.

– Dean, vamos conversar direito – insistiu o mais novo, se sentando em sua cama. – Por favor.

– _Desculpa, Sammy._

– Dean! – chamou, sem sucesso. O Winchester mais velho já havia desligado o celular. Suspirou, espantando as lágrimas. – Merda, Dean, seu idiota... – se animou quando o celular tocou, mas viu que era o número do Roadhouse. Atendeu. – Ash?

– _Já sei onde o Dean está_ – disse o rapaz.

– Onde? – Sam se levantou num salto. – Fala logo, Ash!

– _Tá bem, não precisa se estressar_ – disse Ash. – _Ele está em Lawrence, Kansas._

– Ele está aonde?!

– _Aonde você ouviu_ – disse Ash.

– Valeu, Ash, me ajudou pra caramba.

Sam desligou e se sentou na cama novamente. Era verdade que estavam perto de Lawrence, mas Dean devia ter dirigido muito rápido para estar lá. Ou, provavelmente, o mais novo dos Winchester deveria ter passado muito tempo lendo a carta do irmão.

Sam se levantou e rapidamente juntou suas coisas. Deveria ter um ônibus para Lawrence. Jogou a mochila nas costas e guardou a carta de Dean no bolso da frente do casaco. Pagou as noites que ficaram no motel barato e se dirigiu à rodoviária próxima.

_Yeah, yeah_

**Yeah, yeah**

_All you must call me_

**Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me ligar**

_He, he's my brother_

**Ele, ele é meu irmão**

_He's my brother_

**Ele é meu irmão**

Não demorou muito para o ônibus chegar. Sam embarcou e se sentou num dos bancos vazios no fundo. Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo o ônibus começar a se mover. Sorriu levemente. Dean achava que escaparia dele tão fácil? Passou os dedos por fora do bolso do casaco aonde deixara a carta do irmão. Ele ia ter uma bela surpresa.

[...]

– Oi – Sam sorriu levemente para a recepcionista do motel barato. – Você sabe me dizer em que quarto está o dono daquele Impala 67? – ele apontou para o carro pela janela.

– Ah, o rapaz loiro e bonitão? – Sam concordou, reprimindo o riso. – Ele está no quarto 203, querido. É seu...?

– Meu irmão – completou Sam, sorrindo levemente. – Obrigada pela informação.

O mais novo se afastou da recepção e seguiu para o quarto que a mulher indicara. Encostou o ouvido na porta, sorrindo vitorioso ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ao longe. Girou a maçaneta, mas constatou que a porta estava trancada, então suspirou, puxando um cartão do bolso. Passou os minutos seguintes se ocupando em tentar abrir a porta, e não demorou muito. Ele entrou, sorrateiro, e fechou a porta atrás de si sem barulho, a trancando novamente.

Sam sorriu ao ver duas camas de solteiro no quarto. Aproximou-se da mais arrumada e depositou sua mochila, se sentando enquanto fitava a porta entreaberta do banheiro, de onde podia ouvir claramente o barulho do chuveiro.

"Dean, seu cretino idiota", pensou, sorrindo. "Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você fugir assim?"

Sam se levantou ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro parar, então cruzou os braços. Viu Dean sair do banheiro já vestido e com uma expressão de choque no rosto ao vê-lo ali. O caçula se aproximou, deixando os braços caírem.

– Dean, o que você acha que tá fazendo, cara?

– Sammy? Como me achou? – indagou o mais velho, ignorando a pergunta do outro.

– Ash – disse Sam, simplesmente, depois segurou os ombros de Dean, o fitando. – Por que você veio pra cá?

– Sei lá – Dean desviou o olhar. – Foi o primeiro lugar que me veio. O que você tá fazendo aqui, Sam?

– O que você acha, seu idiota? – indagou Sam. – Vim atrás de você, é claro. No que você tava pensando?

– Sammy, você...?

– Eu vi – o moreno soltou um dos ombros do irmão e puxou a carta que ele deixara do bolso. – Mas, Dean...

– Então? – indagou o loiro, meio ansioso.

– Dean, por que você fugiu, cara? – indagou Sam.

– Eu... sei lá... não queria que você... ferrei com a nossa relação, não é?

– Não, não ferrou – Dean fitou o irmão caçula, visivelmente espantado.

Sam sorriu levemente, guardando a carta no bolso, e elevou as mãos até o rosto do irmão. Aproximou-se timidamente dele e selou os lábios nos de Dean num beijo tranqüilo, temendo ser rejeitado.

Dean aproveitou o momento que o irmão guardava a carta para enxugar os olhos marejados. Arregalou os olhos esverdeados um pouco, chocado, ao sentir as mãos de Sam em seu rosto e corou levemente ao sentir os lábios do caçula tocarem os seus num beijo calmo. Sorriu e permitiu que o moreno aprofundasse o beijo.

– Sammy... – Dean ofegou depois que se separaram do beijo, alguns minutos depois, por falta de ar.

– Há meses venho tentado lhe dizer, Dean – ofegou Sam. – Eu também te amo, e não só como irmão.

– Merda, Sammy, eu achei que... – o loiro sorriu levemente. – Que você ia me odiar. Somos irmãos. Essa coisa toda...

– Que se dane essa merda toda – sorriu Sam. – Droga, Dean, eu amo você.

– Eu também amo você, Sammy... meu Sammy...

Abraçaram-se. Sam procurava naquele calor conhecido dos braços do irmão aquela paz conhecida que só sentia quando abraçava Dean, aquela sensação boa de que sempre estaria protegido.

– Dean?

– Sim, Sammy?

– Me promete que não vai mais me deixar? – pediu o caçula.

– Eu prometo, Sam. Eu vou cuidar de você.

_Ah, He ain't heavy_

**Ah, ele não é um peso**

_Cause he's my brother_

**Porque ele é meu irmão**


End file.
